


Too Much Time

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome's got too little freedom and too much time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Time

He had too much time these days. Limited view, smaller space, no freedom.

Hated himself, too, thinking about blonde hair, blue eyes, long lanky body...what the fuck was he doing now?

Wasn't like the friendship had meant enough. Look at their places now. He was in here, and Bri...Bri was free. Bri was running around being a pig, just like Bri's dad wanted.

Fuck it. Fuck Bri's pretty boy good looks, fuck their whole past, fuck it all.

Plenty of time to teach himself to hate. Because it was so easy to hate Bri, when he already hated himself too.


End file.
